closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Gativideo (Argentina)
Logo descriptions by Guillermo (William) A. Martinez and PAV123 Logo captures and videos by Guillermo (William) A. Martinez Editions by Guillermo (William) A. Martinez and Shadeed A. Kelly Translation by Shadeed A. Kelly courtesy of Google Translate Videoman Internacional 1st Logo (1987?) Nicknames: "Road to the Future", "Running Grid" Logo: On a black background with a yellow haze, a grid emerges from the haze and the Videoman Internacional logo ("Videoman Internacional") with the words stacked on top of each other in a Times New Roman font in white inside a white rectangle appears and flips around before finally settling in the middle. FX/SFX: The grid, the flipping... Cheesy Factor: ...which are very cheap and only get cheaper from here. Music/Sounds: A 70s-esque disco theme. Availability: Presumably seen on older releases from the label. 2nd Logo (1987-1989) Nicknames: "Thunderbolts of Doom", "The Twin Brother of Legal Video", "Trip to the Sun and Hell", "Cheesy Triangle" Logo: On a black background, a black sun with an orange outline appears with a yellow glow (it looks similar to the Schick Sun, as mentioned in one of the nicknames). As the sun appears, a white, glowing "ray" of sunlight fades in after it, which later changes to a green-black striped color. Two copies of the "Videoman Internacional" logo, from a tilted angle, zoom in from the top of the ray of sunlight to the bottom of the screen at a very slow pace; with the second logo tilting forward to a comfortable viewing position and the first logo staying tilted, to give the appearance of a "shadow effect" to the first logo. As the second copy of "Videoman Internacional" stops at a comfortable distance from the screen, (the first copy of the logo continues scrolling off-screen), a prototype version of the Gativideo print logo appears at the bottom. During the second half of the logo's duration, several strikes of lightning appear through. FX/SFX: The glowing sun and animated ray of sunlight, as well as the scrolling/fading print logos and lightning strikes. Cheesy Factor: Off the charts; in fact, even worse than a typical Argentine home video logo. The logo seems to entirely animated with primitive, Commodore 64-esque computer graphics and chroma-key technology. Also, the logo's overall theme is strange and lacks meaning. There's no point in making a flashy logo without a comprehensible form. In addition, the music was stolen. Music/Sounds: A futuristic new-age theme (the ending of "Message from the Cosmos" by Kitaro) with the sounds of three thunderclaps in sync with the animation. Availability: Ultra rare. It's only known appearance is on a release of the 1987 film Munchies. Gativideo (1989-2005) Nickname: "The Milky Way" Logo: On a background of the Milky Way, we see the metallic text "GATIVIDEO", in a font similar to the FHE '82 logo, flying all over the screen, leaving a trail of sparkles. When it stops in the center, sparkles can be seen. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: More 1980s-era computer animation (which is interesting due to this logo lasting so long and debuting in 1989), plus the font looks cheap and the music is once again stolen. Music/Sounds: A rather dramatic fanfare, which is actually the intro to Aaron Copland's "Fanfare for the Common Man". Availability: Uncommon, at least in Argentina. This logo can be found on old Argentine PAL/NTSC VHSs like Touchstone's Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the only release of Song of the South, and other films from Disney and 20th Century Fox like the Home Alone series, Die Hard, and Predator 2 (the first film has the Argentinan CBS-FOX Video logo instead). Gativideo DVD Background: In 2003, Gativideo was the first home video studio to abandon VHS and release titles exclusively on DVD. (2003-2009) Nickname: "Gativideo DVD" Logo: Against a space background with planets, we see the Gativideo logo from before, only in 3D, zoom out and stop to face us. Then, the DVD logo, also in 3D, zooms and flips out below it. A lens flare shines on the DVD logo. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: It's basically a remake of the last logo, only this time it uses cheap CGI and sound effects. Music/Sounds: "Fanfare for the Common Man" yet again, complete with zoom-like effects. Availability: Extremely rare. Found on Argentinan DVD releases of the A Nightmare on Elm Street films and CSI: Miami season sets. Final Note: Gativideo was discovered to have not only placed their logo onto American and Canadian DVD masters for the Argentinan releases, but also re-edited the DVD releases of unsuccessful films. The way to tell originals from their versions is that original releases included the original menu screens, credits, bonus features, and aspect ratio. As such, the company closed in 2009 due to piracy. Category:Argentina Category:Home Entertainment Category:Defunct Category:Logo Rip-Offs Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos whose stolen copyrighted music (Argentina)